Mortels
by Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: Menurut mitos turun menurun yang diceritakan pada generasi-generasi selanjutnya, arwah orang yang sedang koma, konon menjelma menjadi manusia dan berbaur dengan manusia lainnya. Sasuke tidak mempercayai hal itu. Namun sebuah kejadian tak terduga lantas menjadi karma baginya, Naruto pun secara tak disangka terseret akan hal itu. 。SasuNaru! Read and Review, please?


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Universe-Reality, Boys Love, Accelerated Flow © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

* * *

><p>"Menurut mitos turun menurun yang diceritakan pada generasi-generasi selanjutnya, arwah orang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dalam jangka lama atau koma, konon menjelma menjadi manusia dan berbaur dengan manusia lainnya. Arwah ini sering disebut Mortels. Tujuan Mortels menjelma menjadi manusia adalah untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya semenjak ia berubah menjadi Mortels, sebagai syarat agar arwahnya bisa kembali ke raganya."<p>

"Omong kosong."

Awal Desember, setelah mengucapkan dua kata tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan tajam dari Inuzuka Kiba dan Uzumaki Naruto, serta tatapan datar dari tiga pemuda lain yang tertuju padanya.

Bersikap acuh, Sasuke kembali menghisap rokok yang tersemat di sela jarinya.

"Yah, yah, terserah kau saja kalau tidak mempercayai perkataanku, Uchiha, lagipula yang kubilang tadi hanya mitos. Semoga karma menjatuhimu," sumpah Kiba sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan, merasa tidak dihargai oleh pemuda raven itu.

"Tidak baik menyumpahi orang dengan tujuan buruk, Inuzuka. Bisa saja karmanya malah berbalik padamu." Nara Shikamaru lebih memilih menasehati pemuda bertaring itu daripada diam saja saat ini.

Melihat perdebatan seru akan segera dimulai, dengan bukti berupa tiga pasang mata yang saling beradu, Hyuuga Neji mengambil jalan tengah sebagai penyela.

"Cukup kalian, kembali ke kelas. Jam istirahat hampir selesai."

Sasuke mendecih kecil sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat yang sempat ia singgahi untuk sekadar menghisap asap dan membuangnya, diikuti beberapa pemuda lain yang satu jurusan dengannya.

Gaara hanya mengernyitkan kening menemukan Naruto berdiri terpaku dengan kepala tertunduk, terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu amarah yang entah tak diketahui Gaara sendiri.

Penasaran dengan salah satu sahabatnya, ia pun menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Dalam masalah?" tanya Gaara yang mendapat jawaban berupa refleks terkejut dari gerak tubuh Naruto.

"T-tidak apa," kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya yang terpaksa.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara lagi untuk sekadar memastikan.

"Emh, yah," jawab Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ Mortels ~oOo~<strong>

**Oneshot. (Kayakinan yang Pudar di Awal)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sesekali memandang ke arah Naruto yang duduk terdiam bersandar pada kursi mobil, terlewat sibuk memandangi jalanan yang terguyur air hujan. Tak habis otak Sasuke memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang mendera Naruto. Jawaban atas pertanyaan apakah yang penyebab dari orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia menjadi terdiam seperti ini. Seluruh jagad raya pasti tahu bila sifat Naruto itu <em>hyperaktif<em>, banyak bicara, dan lain sebagainya. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat sang Uchiha sendiri yang terkenal ke-emo-annya.

"Dobe…?"

Naruto terlonjak dalam hening, sebelum memalingkan wajah pada Sasuke yang terfokus pada jalanan ke depan.

"Apa Teme?"

Sasuke diam sejenak, bermaksud mengumpulkan segala memori dalam satu pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan pada pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"…"

Naruto hanya menghela napas mendapati Sasuke tak segera mengutarakan alasan mengapa ia menghancurkan dunia khayalannya. Maka dari itu, Naruto-lah yang memilih membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Teme," panggil Naruto, "apa pendapatmu tentang Mortels?"

Sasuke tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, lebih tepatnya bingung ingin menanggapi seperti apa.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Inuzuka itu tukang pembual."

Naruto menundukkan kepala, kedua telapak tangannya yang tergeletak di atas kedua pahanya tertarik membentuk sebuah kepalan, menahan sesuatu gemuruh rasa yang bergejolak jauh di dalam dadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini yang dibicarakan Kiba-san benar adanya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sinis.

"Sudah kubilang, omong kosong. Di dunia nyata mustahil ada makluk semacam itu."

Naruto memejamkan kedua mata rapat.

"Bagaimana… bagaimana jika aku adalah salah satu dari Mortels?"

Kaki Sasuke yang semula menekan pedal gas pada mobil tiba-tiba berubah menginjak pedal rem sangat keras, mengakibatkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi dalam kelajuan kencang terhenti mendadak sembari meninggalkan jejak bunyi yang nyaring.

Keadaan Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri tak jauh beda, sama-sama terkejut bukan main. Sasuke terkejut karena bisa-bisanya tanpa perintah dari kepala kakinya menginjak pedal rem, sedangkan Naruto terkejut disebabkan aksi tak terduga dari sang patner. Untunglah keadaan mereka selamat terlindungi sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuh mereka.

Seketika Sasuke menolehkan kepala pada Naruto dan menatapnya penuh campuran emosi.

"Jangan bercanda! Kita bahkan sudah saling mengenal dari TK. Mana mungkin kau yang jelas-jelas terlahir dari perut Kushina-_san_ menjelma jadi Mortels? Lalu aku apa? Temannya Mortels?" seru Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Naruto tak menjawab.

Sasuke menarik napas untuk menetralkan suasana hatinya yang porak-poranda, kemudian mulai menekan pedal gas perlahan untuk kembali mengarungi jalanan kota di sore hari yang ramai.

"Tapi Te…"

"Cukup. Aku tak mau mendengar tentang tahayul itu lagi. Sekarang istirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranmu untuk mengerjakan tugas nanti malam."

Naruto mengangguk lemah.

* * *

><p>Gaara merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kursi berhadapkan laptop. Ternyata tugas membuat kliping sejarah tentang suatu bangunan di sekitar negaranya memerlukan tenaga ekstra mengingat halaman kliping yang ditugaskan oleh sang guru harus lebih dari lima puluh halaman. Benar-benar tugas yang menyita segalanya.<p>

Gaara pun mengarahkan pointer yang terpampang di layar _laptop_ untuk menekan _scrollbar_ dan menariknya ke bawah, meneliti setiap artikel yang diperolehnya dengan tema S'Letrom itu.

S'Letrom adalah sebuah monumen tua berbentuk lingkaran yang terletak di sudut Kota Mryzoine yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi Kota Uzugakure, tepatnya berada di barat daya Kota Konoha tempat Gaara tinggal.

Entah mengapa Gaara memilih S'Letrom sebagai obyek pengumpulan artikelnya. Memang semenjak Gaara berkunjung di Kota Uzugakure dulu bersama Temari—kakak perempuannya, tempat pertama kali yang mereka kunjungi adalah O'Rylmes mengingat Temari seorang arkelog. Di situlah Gaara mulai tertarik dengan S'Letrom yang sedang diteliti Temari.

Yang membuat S'Letrom begitu menarik dimata Gaara ialah tulisan berbentuk melingkar yang memenuhi permukaan benda tersebut. Namun sayang, waktu itu Temari belum dapat mengartikan maksud dari tulisan itu, begitu pula para penduduk sekitar yang menyucikan S'Letrom, mengharuskan Gaara memendam rasa ingin tahunya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Gaara berhenti menggerakkan pointer ketika membaca "Arti Tulisan S'Letrom" menjadi sebuah judul dari salah satu artikel-artikel yang dikumpulkannya. Tak mau membuang waktu, dengan semangat tinggi Gaara pun mulai membaca artikel tersebut. Siapa tahu bisa menjadi pelampiasan rasa ingin tahunya dulu kan?

* * *

><p><em>Jum<em>_at, 12 November 20xx_

_**ARTI TULISAN S'LETROM**_

_Oleh Senju Hashirama _

"_Grano'skl mreneylo. Mreba branoylti sxyol. Metranetracoy deraouw mortels, wrana e'izza gloramaeien scarfyxo. Oiuyyt uhibon trewiq aserty, rciersn rwahite oz's m'ortels skandarnedy, hyjyone xyolune z'o'i'a ngraw." _

_Inilah hasil terjemahan yang dilakukan oleh seorang arkeolog muda bernama Temari pada simbol ukiran yang tertera dipermukaan S'Letrom. Melalui wawancara eklusif di Skzyzill__'s Caffe, Uzugakure, Temari menjelaskan bahwa maksud dari simbol di atas kurang lebih seperti ini, "Jiwa yang kehilangan raganya akan terbang ke angkasa. Kemudian jiwa yang terbebas kembali jatuh menghantam gundukkan batu dan mendiaminya. Batu yang didiami perlahan membentuk diri seperti makluk sempurna (manusia). Ia yang tersebut Mortels mulai berbaur terhadap sesama satu tahun lamanya, demi mencari kesatuan yang membebaskannya untuk kembali ke raganya yang asli. Namun akan sia-sia, bila kesatuan itu tak dapat diraih, mengantar jiwanya terlepas dari bekas gundukan batu dan terbang ke angkasa pada Yang Maha Kuasa," kata Temari sebelum meminum Cappuchino-nya._

* * *

><p>"Mortels?" seru Gaara terbelalak.<p>

Mengingat pembicaraan tentang Mortels yang diberitahukan Kiba tadi, Gaara langsung me-_minimize_ artikel di _Microsoft Word_-nya, kemudian menge-klik dua kali pada _shortcut Mozilla Firefox_ sebagai langkah utama yang ia lakukan untuk melaksanakan maksud tindakannya.

Pada _address bar_, Gaara memasukkan alamat website blog resmi milik Temari lalu menekan tombol enter pada keyboard. Tak berapa lama kemudian muncul halaman web yang dimaksud. Ia langsung menekan tulisan Mortels dengan _pointer_, agak terkejut bila artikels Mortels ini sudah diposting kakaknya tiga bulan yang lalu.

Sisa malam itu, Gaara habiskan dengan membaca artikel tentang Mortels yang dijelaskan secara mendetail pada blog si kakak.

* * *

><p>Jumat, 10 Desember. Melalui ekor matanya, Gaara mengawasi pergerakan Naruto yang sedang membawa beberapa buku yang tertumpuk di kedua tangannya. Tanpa persiapan Gaara segera berlari ke arah Naruto ketika melihat tiba-tiba Naruto limbung tanpa sebab, mengharuskan ia terjatuh bertindihkan tubuh Naruto diiringi buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.<p>

"Ah! M-maafkan aku, Gaara-san!" ucap Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan diri dari atas tubuh Gaara.

Gaara sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Seraya membantu Naruto mengumpulkan buku, diam-diam Gaara memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang nampak menahan sakit.

"…_Tiga Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan raganya, perlahan __rasa sakit akan mendera kakinya…" _

Teringat sebuah kalimat yang Gaara baca tadi malam, ia kembali menopang tubuh Naruto yang limbung, menjadikan adegan berupa kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh Naruto, saling berhadapan, dan saling bertatapan pula.

_Sea green_ bertemu _Sapphire_.

"Ehm!"

Masing-masing pemuda melepaskan pelukannya serentak, balik menolehkan wajah ke sumber asal suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan tak disengaja yang mereka lakukan.

Di sana, berdiri sosok Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, menatap menusuk pada dua sosok di hadapannya.

Melepas silangan tangan, Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, tepatnya pada Naruto yang masih kesulitan menapakkan kaki dengan benar.

"Ada yang salah dengan cara berdirimu sampai Gaara harus membantumu?" tanya Sasuke bernada sinis.

Naruto menundukkan kepala dan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Oh, jadi kau sengaja ingin dibantu Gaara? Kau tahu kan di sini lingkungan sekolah? Dilarang bermesra-mesraan."

Naruto hendak membalas perkataan Sasuke, namun Gaara lebih dahulu menjawab.

"Cukup, Uchiha-_san_. Yang kau lihat tadi semuanya salah paham, dan tekankan di kepalamu, kami sama sekali tidak bermesra-mesraan di sekolah."

Sasuke mendecih, kemudian meraih bertumpuk buku di tangan Naruto dan memberikannya pada Gaara. Setelah itu, pemuda raven ini melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto dan membungkuk. Dalam satu gerakkan, Sasuke memanggul Naruto di pundak kirinya.

"T-tunggu dulu! A-apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" seru Naruto terkejut bukan main saat Sasuke menggendongnya layaknya karung berisi pasir.

Gaara juga tak kalah terkejut melihat aksi nekat Sasuke. Akan tetapi, ia lebih memilih diam.

"Membawamu ke kelas bersamaku."

Dan di sepanjang koridor sekolah pun menjadi saksi betapa hebohnya adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Naruto, meninggalkan Gaara yang terbebani tumpukan buku.

"Setelah melarangku dan Naruto bermesra-mesraan, sekarang kau sendirilah yang bermesra-mesraan. Dasar Uchiha. Semoga setelah ini otakmu semakin beres."

* * *

><p>Naruto agak mengernyit kesakitan ketika Sasuke membantunya terduduk di sebuah kursi, kemudian si pemuda raven ikut menyusul dengan mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi tepat di samping kirinya, menahan napas ketika dokter di hadapan mereka meletakkan berlembar kertas di atas meja kerjanya seusai menelitinya.<p>

"Bagaimana, dok?" tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

Dokter Shizune melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Kakinya hanya terkilir, mungkin akan kesulitan berjalan kurang lebih selama satu Minggu."

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dengan lega.

"Ini resep yang harus ditebus di Apotik, sehari tiga kali oleskan salep ini di kaki Uzumaki-san," ucap Shizune sambil memberikan sepotong kertas kepada Sasuke yang langsung menerimanya.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"Apa yang ada di otakmu sampai bisa-bisanya kau terjatuh dari tangga?"<p>

Naruto tidak berani memandang Sasuke yang berada di depannya dengan benar. Bahkan membalas pertanyaan sepele yang dilontarkan sang Uchiha bungsu agaknya sulit ia lakukan. Mana mungkin kan Naruto mengulangi perkataannya kepada Sasuke bahwa dirinya adalah Mortels, dan tiga Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan nyawanya, Mortels akan kesusahan mengendalikan syaraf fungsi yang mengatur kakinya. _It's so crazy, okay_? Alamat menuju Sasuke menganggap Naruto pendusta.

Beda urusannya bila Sasuke percaya dari awal percaya kalau dirinya memang Mortels.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Dobe."

"B-bukan urusanmu juga kan, Teme? Lagipula mana kutahu kalau kakiku terpeleset lalu jatuh dari tangga, aku bukan peramal," balas Naruto.

"Hn? Bukan urusanku? Oke, memang bukan urusanku andaikata kau terjatuh dari tangga dan bukan aku yang kau jadikan alas di lantai," ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

Naruto hanya bisa memelototkan kedua matanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghempaskan napas sembari beridiri dari sofa di apartement lantai sepuluh tersebut, mencoba tak menggubris arti tatapan Naruto padanya. Yang Sasuke lakukan adalah masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengganti seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya, berniat menggantinya dengan baju lain yang lebih santai. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun keluar dari kamarnya dan Naruto untuk mendapati pemuda pirang sedang menggunakan tongkat pembantunya ke sana-sini.

Sasuke segera menghapus senyum dari bibirnya ketika Naruto mengarahkan wajah pada dirinya.

Bungsu Uchiha berdehem.

"Aku mau keluar, ada urusan. Jaga rumah dan jangan kemana-mana," kata Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto.

"Baiklah, dengan syarat belikan aku ramen, oke?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Dalam mimpimu."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, "Teme jelek!"

"Usuratonkachi."

* * *

><p>Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Sasuke langsung saja masuk ke apartement. Tiba-tiba gerakkannya terhenti waktu mendapati Naruto tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Menaikkan sebelah alis, Sasuke meletakkan kantong kresek berisi dua bungkus cup ramen di atas meja, beralih menghampiri Naruto dengan niat menggendongnya ke kamar mereka.<p>

Namun wajah tenang Naruto membuyarkan segala keinginan Sasuke. Entah mengapa kini dirinya sudah duduk berlutut di samping kiri Naruto, menatap sosok pemuda pirang dalam-dalam. Tanpa sadar telapak tangan kanannya sudah berpindah di wajah tan Naruto, mengusapnya perlahan diiringi senyum tulus tertarik di bibir.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau tahu, kalau setahun belakangan ini aku mulai mencintaimu?" tanya Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, mengeleminasi jarak penghalang yang berada di antara mereka.

"Andai saja," bisik Sasuke, "andai saja, aku dapat memilikimu."

Eliminasi jarak yang Sasuke lakukan berujung dengan kecupan pada kening Naruto, sebelum kedua tangannya menyelinap di punggung dan perpotongan lutut bagian dalam Naruto, memberikan posisi nyaman untuk mengangkat Naruto dan membawanya ke kamar mereka, menghabiskan malam dengan dirinya yang memeluk Naruto tanpa diketahui oleh sang obyek.

* * *

><p>Dua Minggu di akhir bulan Desember, apartement yang didiami oleh Sasuke dan Naruto sedang ramai dikunjungi teman-teman sekelasnya. Tentu saja tujuan mereka ialah membesuk Naruto yang sedang tiduran di ranjangnya. Seperti saat ini, dan mungkin yang berniat membesuk Naruto di kamarnya hanya Gaara, bukan Kiba yang main PS, bukan Shikamaru yang tidur di lantai, bukan Neji yang asyik membaca buku, dan bukan pula yang lainnya malah melakukan kegiatan masing-masing di ruang tengah berkelas mewah tersebut.<p>

Moment penting berdua bersama Naruto ini pun dimanfaatkan oleh Gaara, di samping Sasuke sedang pergi membeli beberapa camilan dan minuman soda untuk para pengunjung yang mungkin juga tidak diharapkan kehadirannya oleh tuan rumah Uchiha, ia bisa memastikan lebih menyeluruh tentang dugaan bila status Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah Mortels atau bukan.

Kini mata Gaara sedang memandangi Naruto yang nampak kesusahan menggunakan sumpit di sela-sela jarinya. Tak jarang kuah ramen sedikit demi sedikit tumpah menodai selimut di pangkuannya, mendorong keinginan Gaara untuk mengambil alih mangkuk ramen di tangan Naruto.

"…_Dua__ Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan raganya, perlahan rasa sakit akan mendera tangannya…" _

Tak dihiraukan erangan protes dari sang Uzumaki, ia memosisikan tangan paling enak memegang sumpit untuk mengapit mie, sedikit memberi tatapan memohon mendapati Naruto menolak saat ia berniat menyuapinya.

Dengan agak memaksa, akhirnya Naruto mau membuka mulutnya untuk menyambut suapan mie ramen dari Gaara.

"Kau memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Gaara-_san_, padahal aku masih bisa melakukannya," kata Naruto nyengir terpaksa.

Gaara mengambil sapu tangan di atas meja samping ranjang, lalu mengusapnya pada sekitar area bibir Naruto yang belepotan.

"Masih bisa melakukannya jika kau bukan Mortels yang umurnya tinggal dua Minggu lagi," balas Gaara tanpa beban.

Cengiran Naruto luntur seketika, tergantikan mata _Sapphire_ yang membulat sempurna terarah pada Gaara yang berusaha mengapit mie di mangkuk.

"B-bagaimana kau…"

"Tahu?" potong Gaara, "sebagai alasan sikap anehmu ketika Kiba selesai berceloteh tentang Mortels dan anggapan Sasuke tentangnya tepat sasaran mungkin?"

Naruto menarik napas.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Mortels?"

Gaara meletakkan mangkuk ramen di atas meja.

"Temari, kakak perempuanku adalah arkeolog muda yang meneliti isi prasasti S'Letrom tentang Mortels di Kota Uzugakure. Singkat cerita, aku tahu detail-detailnya dari blog kakakku yang membahasnya secara tuntas," jelas Gaara menatap Naruto, "Uzumaki-_san_, jawab pertanyaanku. Apakah, apakah ciuman yang harus kau peroleh adalah ciuman Uchiha-_san_? Dia kah orang pertama kali yang kau lihat setelah menjadi Mortels?"

Dalam lantunan denting waktu, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, namun terhenti usai ditandai belahan bibir pemuda pirang terbuka perlahan.

"Namaku yang asli Namikaze Naruto, aku seorang pemuda dari Kota Mizugakure, Ayah dan Ibuku masing-masing bernama Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, pasutri yang terbilang sukses di bidangnya. Setahun lalu, tepatnya satu hari sebelum malam pergantian tahun baru, mobil yang kutumpangi sehabis pulang sekolah mengalami kecelakaan, dan secepatnya dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Tepat saat pergantian tahun pula, aku dinyatakan koma. Selanjutnya, kau juga tahu sendiri bagaimana proses aku menjadi Mortels."

Naruto mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada selimutnya.

"Di malam pergantian tahun baru pula, aku ditemukan Sasuke entah di mana, otomatis dialah orang yang pertama kali kulihat, dan tiba-tiba saja dalam sehari, Sasuke mengenaliku dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto dari TK sebagai sahabat, anak janda Uzumaki Kushina teman Ibunya. Aku diwaktu yang sama juga resmi menjadi murid di Konoha Senior High School, murid pindahan dari Kiri Senior High School. Jujur, awalnya kupikir mencuri ciuman dari Sasuke itu semudah meneteskan air, tapi bayanganku sangat jauh dari kenyataan. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Padahal modal pelepasan Mortels selain mendapat ciuman dari orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya, juga harus mendapatkan rasa cinta atau ketulusan darinya, karena Mortels pasti jatuh cinta pada 'tuannya'. "

Gaara mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto gemas, berusaha memberikan energi positif padanya.

"Aku pasti membantumu," kata Gaara.

Wajah Naruto yang tadi terlihat masam menjadi raut ceria sebab terhiasi cengiran khas-nya yang beraroma hangat.

"Arigatou Gaara-_san_!"

"Hn."

"Ahhh! Andai saja yang aku cinta itu kau, Gaara," keluh Naruto.

Gaara tertawa renyah.

"Jangan bercanda, kau."

"Serius! Pasti semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah."

Gaara mengakhirnya dengan senyum, merasa menang karena Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa ia merekam pembicaraan mereka tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang habiskan ramenmu."

"_Yosh_!"

* * *

><p>Setelah memberikan beberapa snack dan minuman soda pada masing-masing temannya di ruang tengah, Sasuke mempercepat langkah menuju kamarnya waktu tidak mendapati Gaara di sana, instingnya berkata, pasti Gaara mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk berduaan dengan Naruto-nya di kamar.<p>

Sesampainya di pintu kamar, niat Sasuke langsung mendobrak pintu kandas di tengah jalan mendengar percakapan yang dilakoni dua pemuda.

"…yang aku cinta itu kau, Gaara."

Itu jelas-jelas suara Naruto.

Selang beberapa detik terdengar tawa renyah Gaara.

"Jangan bercanda, kau."

"Serius..."

Seperti kilat, sosok Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pintu.

* * *

><p>Naruto tak pernah merasa dimusuhi Sasuke selain hari ini. Entah mengapa tiga hari belakangan ini, "tuannya" itu selalu berusaha menghindarinya, kalaupun bertemu, pasti Sasuke selalu mengeluarkan aura sinis pada dirinya, dan yang lebih parah lagi, Sasuke enggan tidur seranjang lagi dengannya, bahkan sekamar pun rasanya tidak sudi.<p>

Rabu pagi, 22 Desember 20xx.

Naruto berusaha menikmati sarapannya dalam keadaan sehening ini bersama Sasuke, hanya berkelontang sendok garpu dan piring yang saling menyentuhlah yang menemani mereka, sedikit banyak berlaku pada Sasuke dan bukan Naruto yang semakin kesulitan mengendalikan organ-organ tubuhnya.

"Aku selesai."

Terdengar gesekan kursi dengan lantai, mengawali Sasuke berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar dari apartement mereka.

Tutur kata Sasuke semakin hari semakin dingin, membuat Naruto tak bisa membendung lagi semuanya. Maka dari itu, Naruto mengumpulkan energinya untuk berjalan tergesa menyusul Sasuke yang tidak sadar dibantu tongkatnya.

Tepat di depan pintu sebelum Sasuke sempat membukanya, Naruto segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di dada Sasuke dari belakang, tak memedulikan tongkat yang membantunya sudah terjatuh di lantai.

Sasuke membeku, sedangkan Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku," ucap Sasuke, sebisa mungkin menolak kehangatan yang ia rindukan tiga hari belakangan ini.

"Kenapa kau berubah?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata, berusaha menetralisir hatinya yang gundah.

"Lepas!" seru Sasuke mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto lalu melepasnya, tidak sengaja membuat Naruto terdorong jatuh ke lantai.

Pemuda raven tersebut berusaha mematikan perasaannya pada Naruto yang terduduk di lantai, langsung membuka pintu untuk keluar dan menutupnya, meninggalkan Naruto dalam kesendirian.

* * *

><p>Jumat, 24 Desember 20xx.<p>

Sasuke memperlebar langkah kakinya di sepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit yang luas itu. Tak disangkanya, setelah dua hari yang lalu ia kebingungan mencari Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari apartement mereka, sekarang ia mendapat informasi kurang menyenangkan yang menyatakan bila Naruto baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke bisa berada di tempat ini.

Tanpa permisi Sasuke langsung memasuki ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat, tidak begitu heran mendapati Gaara sudah berada di samping Naruto.

Satu langkah.

"Naru… to…?"

Kepala Gaara tersentak, cepat-cepat ia menolehkan kepala pada suara lirih Sasuke yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" kata Gaara dingin dan datar.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih memandangi tubuh Naruto yang terbaring di ranjang putih berbekalkan balutan perban di sana-sini.

"Rabu siang Naruto datang ke rumahku, menceritakan padaku sikapmu belakangan ini terhadapnya. Dia selalu membicarakanmu, memikirkanmu lebih dari memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Tadi pagi selepas dari pengawasanku, dia berniat menemuimu untuk meminta maaf, memohon belas kasihan dari orang searogan kau," Gaara memandang Naruto, "Di tengah perjalan menuju apartement kalian, mobil yang Naruto tumpangi bertabrakkan dengan bus kota. Setelah dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit dan diperiksa dokter…"

Sasuke tak berkutik, mencoba memahami segala perkataan Gaara.

"Naruto divonis lumpuh! Dia bisu! Seluruh tubuhnya tak berfungsi! Dan kau tahu? Semua ini salahmu! Pergi kau! Jangan pernah temui dia lagi!" seru Gaara kehilangan kendali dirinya.

Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

* * *

><p>Jumat, 31 Desember 20xx.<p>

Tahun baru malam itu, Gaara memutuskan membawa Naruto ke pantai Root di Kota Konoha. Didampingi kursi roda yang membawa Naruto di atasnya, Gaara mendorong pelan kursi roda tersebut menuju tepi pantai, berharap di akhir hidup sang Mortels lebih bermakna saat bersamanya.

Hampir seminggu Naruto tinggal bersama Gaara, hampir seminggu pula mereka berdua tidak mengetahui betapa hancurnya Sasuke setelah kepergian Naruto.

Merasa tak berguna seminggu ditemani keterpurukkan, sedikit banyak Sasuke memanjatkan syukur kepada Tuhan ketika dirasanya Gaara dan Naruto tidak menyadari bila kali ini Sasuke sedang membuntuti mereka sampai di sini.

Seperti saat ini, sekali lagi Sasuke dapat melihat sosok Naruto walau mustahil kembali pada keadaan semula. Menjadi pengiris hatinya memperoleh pandangan Naruto sangat kosong dengan kulit yang pucat walau tak berubah menjadi putih.

Suasana sepi tak menyurutkan langkah Sasuke untuk mendekat pada dua sosok lain, sekaligus memperkuat hatinya untuk meraih keberanian menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapan mereka.

"Sudah cukup kau rebut Naruto dariku Gaara. Kuharap kau bisa mengembalikannya tanpa aku harus mengotori tanganku untuk mengambilnya kembali."

Lagi-lagi Gaara tersentak mendengar suara barithon Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di belakangnya, mengharuskan ia membawa Naruto berputar ke belakang, berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Berani sekali kau menampakkan wajahmu di hadapan Naruto lagi. Kemana harga dirimu, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mendecih.

"Harga diri? Harga diriku terlalu tinggi jika hanya demi membawa Naruto, kekasihmu pulang. Aku sadar, kaulah yang sejak awal mencampuri urusanku dan Naruto, kau hanya orang ketiga di antara kami. Lagipula, tak ada untungnya kau memelihara manusia lumpuh sepertinya."

Buak!

Satu kepalan Gaara mendarat di pipi Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sadar akan perkataannya barusan.

Sasuke berani bersumpah, bukan perkataan ini yang ia ingin lontarkan. Saking cintanya pada Naruto, ia sampai buta dengan mencemooh orang yang dicintainya hanya karena ia cemburu Naruto tengah bersama orang lain di sisinya.

Mata Naruto bereaksi mengeras, menandakan ia tidak menyetujui cara Gaara memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke.

"Jaga mulutmu, Uchiha! Kenapa di saat-saat terakhir ia menjadi Mortels malah harus mendengar perkataan biadabmu itu?"

"Sandiwara apalagi ini? Mortels? Otakmu di mana? Kenapa kau membahas Mortels?"

Kesabaran Gaara sudah habis. Ia pun meraih ponsel yang berada di sakunya dan mencari rekaman yang ia simpan, rekaman mengenai percakapan antara dirinya dan Naruto.

"_Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Mortels?"_

Suara Naruto mulai terdengar dari ponsel Gaara, membuat tubuh Sasuke mematung.

Semakin lama Sasuke mendengar semua percakapan dari rekaman itu, semakin pula Sasuke mulai memahami dan mengerti kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Kisah tragis yang Naruto alami menjelaskan semuanya. Walau tak sepenuhnya akal sehat Sasuke mau menerima keadaan bila Naruto adalah Mortels juga si pemuda pirang yang mencintainya.

"Tiga Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan raganya, perlahan rasa sakit akan mendera kakinya," kata Gaara.

Sasuke teringat adegan dimana Naruto kesulitan berjalan tiga minggu lalu.

"Dua Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan raganya, perlahan rasa sakit akan mendera tangannya_._"

Sasuke teringat ketika terakhir kali ia sarapan pagi dengan Naruto, Naruto sama sekali tidak memegang sumpitnya dengan bernar.

"Kecelakaan Naruto seminggu lalu tidak separah yang kau bayangkan. Kau tahu? Satu Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan raganya, perlahan rasa sakit akan mendera semua sistem syarafnya."

Sasuke teringat Naruto terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang Rumah Sakit.

"Umur Mortels paling lama hanya setahun."

Sasuke baru menyadari bila malam ini tahun baru, tepat satu tahun setelah ia bertemu Naruto dulu.

'Berarti…'

"Tinggal setengah jam lagi, waktu menunjukkan pukul 24.00, maafkan aku, Uchiha."

Tiba-tiba Gaara menahan kedua tangan Sasuke di belakang, membuat Sasuke sendiri terkejut bukan main dan meronta sebisanya agar bisa terlepas dari jerat Gaara.

"Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan a…"

Brak!

Adalah suara Naruto yang terjatuh dari kursi rodanya.

"Naruto! Ugh, sial! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" seru Sasuke masih berusaha melepaskan pegangan Gaara.

"Perhatikan, Uchiha."

"Perhatikan apa? Kau tak lihat Naruto jatuh?"

Gaara tak menjawab.

Di samping Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri dari Gaara, tanpa Sasuke sadari perlahan tangan Naruto meraih batu yang berada didekatnya. Memang mustahil orang lumpuh bisa melakukan itu, tapi buktinya, Naruto yang dinyatakan lumpuh dapat melakukannya, dan Gaara yang diam-diam mengetahuinya sangat yakin bila ini semua adalah tekad yang terbentuk selama Naruto menjadi Mortels, menyimpan kekuatan yang akan muncul di saat terakhir atau penting.

"Lihat Uzumaki-_san_, Uchiha!" perintah Gaara.

"Melihat ap…"

Sasuke yang awalnya masih sibuk langsung terdiam dalam syok saat melihat tangan bergetar Naruto yang terjulur berhasil memperoleh benda yang ingin ia ambil, batu. Tak kuasa Sasuke betah memandangi tubuh Naruto yang kini mulai terbangun walau masih tertumpu pada tangan dan kakinya yang tertekuk. Tangan kanannya yang telah menggenggam batu ditekankan di permukaan pasir, menariknya pelan ke sana-sini dengan ritme yang sangat lambat.

Demi Tuhan, hati Sasuke tidak tahan. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat tangan Narutoo yang dinyatakan lumpuh itu memaksa bergerak. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat kaki Naruto yang dinyatakan lumpuh itu bergetar hebat karena memaksa menopang berat tubuhnya. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat bibir Naruto yang dinyatakan lumpuh itu terengah akan perbuatannya. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat raut wajah Naruto yang pucat itu penuh peluh dan menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Sasuke sekarang merasa tak pantas menjadi manusia.

"Hentikan, Naruto," ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto tidak memedulikan perkataan Sasuke, sebab ia masih bekerja dan akan berhenti jika pekerjaannya selesai. Namun karena kelelahan disertai kaki dan tangannya yang tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, akhirnya Naruto jatuh tengkurap di sana.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke hendak berlari ke arah Naruto yang nampak tak berdaya, tetapi tidak bisa sebab Gaara masih menahannya. "Lepaskan aku, Gaara! Apa kau tak lihat keadaan Naruto sekarang?" serunya pada Gaara.

Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum melempar pandang pada tubuh Naruto yang tergolek lemah di pasir.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin membuktikannya padaku dan dia, Naruto, tentang apa yang kau rasakan dan apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Janjimu rapuh. Kau lemah, Naruto," cecar Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara? Mengapa ka…"

"Ternyata dia tak selemah yang kubayangkan," potong Gaara cepat.

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto, kembali terkejut mendapati Naruto bangkit lagi dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Berhenti," desis Sasuke pelan.

Naruto tak terpengaruh, semakin niat melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga terbatuk.

"Kumohon hentikan semua ini, Naruto!" lirih Sasuke tanpa sadar ada air yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Naruto terbatuk lebih banyak, tapi tetap menjalankan tugasnya sendiri.

"Cukup, Usuratonkachi…" bisik Sasuke.

Kali ini Naruto mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke, atau mungkin memang kegiatan yang ia lakukan sudah selesai. Kegiatan membuat tulisan berupa…

"Aishiteru Sasuke"

…di atas pasir, hasil jerih payahnya sendiri dengan tubuh lumpuh tersebut.

Yang bisa dilakukan Gaara saat ini hanya melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sasuke yang sudah jatuh berlutut setelah membaca tulisan karya Naruto, beriringan air matanya yang meluncur mulus melalui kedua pipi putihnya.

Naruto mengenakan sisa kekuatan terakhirnya untuk membalikkan tubuh sehingga berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke yang tadi tertuju pada tulisan. Kedua tangannya terulur ke depan dengan lambat, tepatnya pada Sasuke, seakan memberi sambutan hangat pada pemuda raven itu, dan yang paling membuat hati Sasuke ditusuk sembilu ialah…

…bibir Naruto yang menyunggingkan senyum tulus, persis seperti pertama kali Sasuke bertemu dengannya.

Sadar-sadar, bibir berhiaskan senyum itu sudah dibungkam bibir pemuda raven, tangannya yang tadi terulur mengambang disambut dengan pelukkan erat pada tubuhnya, seakan tak mengizinkan Naruto untuk pergi lagi dari sisi Sasuke, namun sayang takdir yang Naruto miliki tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan Sasuke.

"Aishite… ru… mo… Naru… to…"

Setelah mengucapkan nama Naruto dengan terbata, bibir Sasuke kemudian mengecup kening Naruto dalam jangka waktu yang lama, sebelum memeluk tubuh rapuh tersebut begitu erat penuh perasaan, juga melindungi.

Naruto tersenyum.

"A… riga… to… Sasu… ke…"

Bunyi petasan yang meledak di langit pun, mengiringi tubuh Naruto yang berubah menjadi pasir putih, terbang mendawai di langit malam.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

><p><strong>...Janganlah kau meremehkan sesuatu... <strong>

**...Karena hukum karma pasti berlaku...**

* * *

><p>Review...? :3<p> 


End file.
